Kalin Sand
Kalin Sand '(マリク・すな ''Kiryū Suna) is a former of the guild and now a S-Class mage of the Paradox guild. He had left because his father (who was back then also a member of ) was killed by the master for treason. After that he sold precious information of the Dark Guild to the to become free of the name and joined the Independent Guild Paradox. In the country Desierto he is well know for his magic and skills. Even more known for his combinational use of his magic in his Empty World''' spell, which negates temporary almost all sences of his opponents. This has given him the name: The Demon of the Desert. Appearance Kalin is an elegant and acttractive man in the eyes of his female guild members. He as blond (almost white/grey) hair and purple eyes. Because he is a native inhabitant of Desierto (which contains the greatest desert in Earth Land ), he has a bit of an Egyptian look with also golden bracelets, earings and necklaces. Futher has Kalin a well trained body to help in physical combat if it would be necessary. Also, he wears leather jackets, because he says that you have to wear those if you ride a motorcycle. Most times he wears a katana. Personality At first Kalin is an arrogant man, but if you get to know, you will find out that he is really a nice and social person. Because of his past he has an attacking and arrogant personality against strangers. With his friends, he is more of the funmaker of the group, but also the caretaker. Always the one who stands up in dangerous situations and trying to get everybody in safety. He as a deep hate for members or former members of Tartaros, because of what they did to his dad. He loves to fight, but only if the battle is for a good reason, such as protecting his friends/girlfriend, honor of the guild and annihilation of a dark guild. In other fights he rather end the fight as fast as possible, ofcourse in his victory. History When Kalin was still young (14 years old) his father joined Tartaros, so he was also made member. In the 4 years in the guild he had to do terrible things for a child at that age. He had to kill uncountable mages and normal people. This had a terrible effect on his personality, but he could still hold his memories of a normal life. The master of the guild saw that he had great talent for magic and tought him in Darkness Magic. So Kalin became a great user in these spells, but still used his spells in Sound Magic. The master tried to train him to become one of the greatest wizard the guild ever had, because of his extraordeinary potential. Only one day, his father was found out to be a trator and was killed by the master. With the corpse of his dad at his feet, Kalins heart broke and u nleashed every spell he knew to kill the master, in the process he killed many members of Tartaros, but in the end he failed to kill the master. After this he escaped the building of the guild by destroying all the light, so nobody could see in the darkness and by killing every sound in the area. In the year after his escape (where in he turned 19) he tried to better his life and clear his name. He found out that the information he still had about Tartaros was very crucial and so he sold it to the Magic Counsil to fully clear his name. With his name cleared he returnd to his home country Desierto, where he met the girl Sophia Rolan, who helped him to become a member of Paradox. Soon after he joined the guild, he became a S-Class mage and made Sophia his girlfriend. Also in Paradox he met Sangu Nara and Maiko Bullon, with who he formed Team Sand. But still everytime he meets an associate of Tartaros, nobody can stop him until he killed that person. Magic and Abilities Sound Magic: This magic allows Kalin to control sounds, enhance them or great different sounds. Also it gives him an enhanced hearing so that he can hear almost everything in a certain area even if a normal person wouldn't be able. *'Soul Hearing': This ability allows, if Kalin concentrate on a person, to hear that persons thoughts, so that Kalin can foresee what his opponent is going to do and can react perfectly with evading the attacks or countering the attacks coming at him. *'Soundless Step': With spell Kalin can move with out emitting any sound from his body so that nobody will hear him coming if he is attacking from a blind spot. This way they cannot evade or counter his attack at the last moment. *'Silent Dome': By clapping both his hand together Kalin creates a dome in the area, where all sound is destroyed and cannot begin. This dome will continue to exist aslong as Kalin gives it magic to exist. *'Sound Speed': Kalin is able to move at the speed of sound from one location to another, however it looks more like teleporting, because of the speed. When he moves from one specific location to another in happens in a second and it makes a sort of booming sound, because he is breaking the sound barrier. *'Crying Tone': By tapping hard on one of his golden bracelets or drawing his sword, Kalin can convert the vibration of the metal in a high-pitch tone over a wide area. This tone overloads anyones hearing in range and knocks them unconscious. He often uses this spell to end a battle quickly if he doesn't think it is a battle he really wants to fight. Scent Magic: This magic grants Kalin the power over scent. He often uses this magic to smell great when he has a date or to destroy the scent of himself when he had an extreme work out and is sweating. *'Nullifying Scent': As the spell name already states, Kalin creates (by exhaling one great time) a scent that nullifies quickly every other scent in the area, so that nobody can smell anything. Empty World: This is probably Kalins most importend spell. By combining the Silent Dome, Nullifying Scent and spells into one single spell, Kalin creates an area in an instant, where in everybody other than him, can't see, hear, or smell anything. Also by lowering his magical emission, all mages who could still sense his magical presence will now be unable to sense him. Everybody in the area will now be lost into darkness and are left undefend against Kalins sword attacks. The are some weaknesses to this spell: Kalin will not be able to cast any other spell or he would show his position to anybody who could sense the magical pressure of the spell, also somebody can still defend thereselfs by using defending magic of by throwing attacking spells in any direction, so that Kalin wouldn't be able to attack. Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): By the training of the Tartaros master Kalin became very proficient in the magic of darkness. He could controle darkness and has many spell of it at his disposal. Most times he uses it as supporting magic, but in real importend fights he uses it as attack magic, where his greatest power lies. *' ' (闇刹那 Yami Setsuna): By activating this spell Kalins eye turns red and the area that he is in, is plungend into darkness by cutting all the light. Now every enemy of Kalin can't use there vision, so that he can attack unseen. This spel works extremely well in combination with Kalins Silent Step. *' ': By using this spell Kalin is able to move a target by moving his hand in any direction, like slamming the person into a wall. *' ': Kalin fires a strong ray of magic from his hand. It is powerfull enough to send a S-Class mage flying and delivering a lot of damge. *' ': By simply waving his hand, Kalin creates several small explosions of Darkness Magic in front of him. *' ': Kalin forms a sphere-like bomb of darkness in his hands, which he set to explode in close range. *' ': Using Darkness Magic Kalin creates a barrier to protect himself from attacks. (Kalins variant is colored purple) *'Dark Slash': Kalin converts dark energy in his sword and then slashes in the direction of his target, then the target is confrontend with a powerfull dark cut flying in his direction *'Darkness Obliteration': Kalin forms a small sphere on the tip of his finger of dark energy, what then erupts into a massive beam of darkness that obliterates everyting in its path. *'Darkness Burial': One of Kalins strongest spells, but also it costs him a n enormous amount of magical power. By calling the neccessary magic words, Kalin creates a massive dark coffin that locks his enemy in. After his order, the coffin disappears and with the enemy severly wounded. Most times it results in the enemy's death. Therefor the name Burial. *'Dark Ending': Kalin converts a massive amount of dark energy in his sword, which also costs him an enormous amount of magical power. He then swings his sword at his enemy, creating a fail of darkness cutting trough everyting in it s lenght. Category:Mages Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Darkness Magic Category:Sound Magic Category:Desierto Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Character